


Reflections

by eternalshiva



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: “Was that mirror always so… big?” He shifted away from her and she let out a sigh as her husband hopped out of bed and pulled down the fabric covering the gaudy piece of furniture.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by brandnewandancient

The glint of the mirror caught his attention while he was in the midst of tasting his wife’s lips with his own. It was mostly covered with discarded clothing Byleth had thrown over it, but he could see a little bit of their reflection onto it. 

“What are you looking at?” she breathed, her words fluttering against his mouth before lightly tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. He was distracted, an unusual turn of events considering their unclothed status and their location in bed. 

“Was that mirror always so… big?” He shifted away from her and she let out a sigh as her husband hopped out of bed and pulled down the fabric covering the gaudy piece of furniture. She eyed the object in question and snorted lightly, the intricate frame had always bothered her for some reason, so she tried to cover it with something prettier. 

“Yes, why?” Claude ignored her exasperation and stepped back, examining his handiwork. He could see his wife, _and the bed_ , quite clearly in it. He grinned. “What are you scheming,” Byleth deadpanned, recognizing his distinctive body language but kept her gaze on his naked form.   
  


“Like what you see?” he teased, not one to skip out on an opportunity to make her blush. Byleth’s eyes met his in in the mirror. She blinked when his hand caught her attention – he was giving himself a gentle squeeze around his hardening cock and made sure she saw all of it. 

_Oh._

Byleth pursed her lips, squinting her eyes for a moment as she caught on to his idea. She quietly slipped out of bed, her eyes still watching the slowly moving form of his hand, up and down on his shaft, and she admitted to herself that it _was_ a great idea. Her hands touched his back, his gaze met hers from the mirror. His smile was mischievous as his wife’s hands slipped around his chest and lightly squeezed his nipples before allowing one hand to drift down his belly. 

Claude felt his stomach twist pleasantly with anticipation as he watched his wife touch him from this new angle. He heard her hum in agreement behind him, her breasts pressing against his back as her roaming hand found his hip and slipped further down to find her prize. His breath hitched when she wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed, slowing down his movement even further. 

It was _thrilling_. 

Byleth peeked around his arm, she saw her hands – pale moon-like skin against his darker tones. It was striking to see; her gaze moved up in the mirror to study Claude’s expression. His eyes followed her hands, his teeth absently bit his lower lip as she stroked him a little faster, eliciting a lovely sound from his throat. 

“I love what I see,” she whispered, she stopped her ministration of his chest and lightly guided her other hand down his ribs, nails scraping softly at the skin to make him shiver. And he did. She could see his green eyes following her touch, while her other hand kept his own fingers tightly clasped around his erection, he realized he was at her mercy and let out an excited, shaky breath at the thought. 

Her chin dug into his arm when she shifted her weight to get a better look in the mirror, Claude chuckled softly but soon he groaned again when her hand slid down past his hips to his upper thigh. His cock twitched, her nails dug into the skin and scraped upwards – he shuddered when she delicately cupped his balls. She pumped their hands once, twice and a third time when he leaned his head towards her and moaned her name. 

“This… this wasn’t the plan,” he said between breaths, she watched as his chest flushed a delightful shade of pink and the light of the candles caught the slickness of his arousal at the tip of his shaft. 

“What was the plan, then?” Byleth asked coyly, stroking him again and his hips rolled into the motion. He saw her brows raise and Claude huffed a breath between his teeth. 

“I wanted – “ another stroke; he felt Byleth’s hum of approval through his back. He tried to let go of his member, but she kept her hand firm on his, keeping it there. The smallest of tuts of disagreement fluttered to his ear and his arousal spiked tenfold. It wasn’t like her to be this assertive. 

“You wanted -?” she encouraged him to finish his sentence, keeping him on task but now she had both hands wrapped around him and set a persistent pace that made it hard to think. 

“I wanted to watch us…” a harder stroke, his hips thrust into his hand and he moaned, leaning forward and uses his free hand to keep himself steady against the wall, next to the mirror. Byleth gave him slow wet kisses, along his arm and across his back towards his spine. His skin was sensitive, every nip and lick made him shiver, his back flexed slightly with every sensation. Goosebumps crawled up his spine through the base of his neck and he felt them tingling along his jaw. 

She pumped him again, one hand slipping over his balls and thighs and he squirmed under her touch, his ass tensing as he rolled his hips, thrusting a little quicker before suddenly letting go. He blinked in confusion at the sudden loss of her touch. He didn't wait long before he heard her knees hit the ground. She grabbed his hips and twisted him sideways so that he could see their profiles. 

“Like this?” Byleth smirked at him before taking him into her mouth. She wasn't not gentle; her tongue slipping around the head once before he felt the back of her mouth – she sucked as her bobbed head the length of his shaft. The suction and warmth had his toes curling against the stone floor. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, captivated by the sight of his wife in the mirror. Byleth peeked at the reflection and it far exceeded her imagination. He was breathing hard, his thighs stiff with the effort not to thrust into her mouth. His ass twitched when her tongue traced the crown of his cock and popped him out of her mouth. His head rolled back, lips pressed together when she dipped her head under his shaft and kissed the base, sucking the skin there. His fingers grasped her hair and his gaze slid back to the mirror to see what she was doing. 

She studied him, gaze locked as she took one ball into her mouth and sucked, her tongue twirling around it before letting it go and kissing the underpart of his erection. She slowly licked her way up the length of his shaft to the tip and tasted him again when a single bead of pre-cum made itself known. She took him deep into her mouth again with a greedy hum of delight. 

Claude struggled to follow her actions through the haze of pleasure she was inflicting on him; her hands moved from his hips to his butt and she squeezed the muscle, pressing him further into her mouth – he groaned, bucking once before leaning forward, trying to keep her from going further. The visual and the physical stimulation was beginning to overwhelm his senses. . 

“Byleth – “ he moaned, pulling her back to her feet and capturing her lips into a kiss that was both sloppy and desperate. He walked her back to their bed, hands touching every part of her before she felt the edge of the bed behind her knees and they both tumbled in. He was on top of her, one leg between hers and she wrapped one leg around his hip, pulling him closer. 

His mouth pressed against her neck, kissing his way down the nape to her collar bone, nipping with his teeth, nails scraping down her abdomen to her core and he found her fold slick with arousal. She arched her back when he slipped in a finger and thumbed her clit with soft, barely-there pressure that he knew would drive her wild. Typically, he’d say something witty at this point, but he was interrupted when his wife tried to look over his shoulder and grunted in frustration, pushing him off. 

“What are you doing?” he asked instead, watching as she gathered the pillows around her and piling them in the center of the bed. She looked in the mirror, positioning herself on her hands and knees over the soft pile, spreading her legs. She shuffled around again before looking over to him, giving him a pointed look. 

“Getting comfortable.” She replied as though it was obvious. Claude followed her gaze - she was staring intensely at the mirror. He smirked, positioning himself behind her. His hands grasp her hips as she leaned forward, hugging the pillow under her chin and waited for her husband to get the hint. 

She didn't wait long. 

Claude let the tip of his shaft slide against her wet entrance, but he didn't enter her – no. He pressed her thighs together with his own so that they were wrapped around his erection, making her dip further into the pillows. He thrusted tentatively, looking for something and when she let out a mewl he knew he’d found her clit. He thrust slowly, watching her face in the reflection. She was captivated by the sight of his body moving against hers, the way the light of the candles played on his body. She watched his smirk slowly disappear as his brown knit together in concentration, his fingers gripping her hips a little harder as his pace quickens, the sound of their skin smacking together finds his ears. 

He groaned at the sensation of her powerful thighs surrounding him, her slickness coating him as he used his erection to rub her clit. She squeezed her legs together tighter still, surprising him and disrupting his momentum, forcing him to roll his hips hard into her – bucking in quick succession out of his control. He stopped, a low chuckle rising from his chest when Byleth pouted in the mirror. “ _Patience_ ,” he mouthed to her before releasing his grip on one of her hips and used his fingers to slide up her spine.His touch was whisper-quiet and loving before reversing the motion back to where he started. 

He moved again – slow, barely-there thrusts and Byleth's intense gaze stayed locked on the reflection in the glass. He decided to go a little harder, their skin kissing as he moved while their eyes locked onto each other. It was different and the same, sexier and more erotic somehow. She could see her face – flushed with want and Claude’s body moving effortlessly. Was this what he saw when he looked at her? 

It was _filthy_ and no wonder he always kept looking at her when they made love. It was oddly mesmerising - sweat dampened his chest and her forehead, he was biting his lip as she was, she could see the way her mouth moved with every sound he pulled from her and it aroused her even more. 

As though on cue, Claude pulled out from between her thighs and with great patience that she didn’t feel, slowly entered her while her thighs were still pressed together. She let out a moan as she arched her back towards the bed, surprised at how it felt. 

Once he was completely inside of her, he stopped, trying to keep himself in control. He hadn’t expected it to feel this intense. He could feel her walls twitching around him and he was on the brink himself. Instead of moving right away, he leaned forward and pressed wet kisses on her back. He could hear her breathing fast, whimpering incoherently as she watched them still. He didn’t want to look right away; he was sure he’d lose the small thread of control that still remained if he did. 

Byleth squirmed, ruining his plans. He moaned and pulled out almost entirely out before thrusting back in – she squeaked his name when he gripped her hips and set a pace that was hard and fast. His eyes remained closed, his mouth was slightly open, brows knitted together. 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room – he whispered her name and Byleth felt the ripples of pleasure building up as her clit was squeezed by her thighs and rubbed against the pillows under her while he pounded into her. 

Her face contorted in the mirror and she breathed harder and harder – was this what he saw when she was about to… the question remained unspoken in her head - she couldn't look anymore. Her pleasure slipped out as she came, hard and without warning, her hands gripping the sheets as Claude fucked her deeply. She had barely recovered when his whole body stiffened for a moment, grunting loud, nearly a shout. She felt his cock twitch within her, pulsing as his hips jerked erratically and finally, he collapsed against her back. 

His breath came in pants, they were both sweaty and satiated. He looked at their mingled form in the mirror and watched his wife catch her breath, he could barely see her buried in the mass of pillows. 

“Was that the plan?” she asked when she could speak once more, a satisfied smile curving her lips. He nodded – wordless for once. 


End file.
